Things Change
by GrangersTwin2595
Summary: Rogan. Rory and Lorelai fight over logan. rory decides she can not stay, and leaves stars hollows for good. or so she thinks things get rough for her. very OOC not a very good summary, better than it sounds R
1. Prologue

Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, even though I really wish I did.

Summary: Rory and her mom have a fight over Logan. She leaves that night, never planning on returning to Stars Hollow. Six months later, Logan and Rory break up. She goes away, trying to find somewhere where nobody will know who the real her is. Very OOC.

Rating: M+

Prologue

"Who are you to say who I date and don't date, Mom!" "I'm your mother! My opinion should at least mean something. My god, Rory, we used to be the best of friends, and we would tell each other everything! What the hell happened!" "Things Change!" "Why? Why didn't you just come to me, and tell me! We could have worked this out together! Now your living in your _grandparents_ house, Rory! God! Are you trying to become part of that society world? I ran from that world, and told you the horror stories, why the hell would you willing stay there?" "Because I do not want to deal with you, the fighting, the town, and failing school! My god, mom. Could you just drop this!" "NO! Ever since you started going out with that Logan Huntzberger, you have changed! I don't even see the girl I raised anymore!" "Well I'm sorry that I am not Stars Hollows little princess anymore!" Rory picked up her bag, and headed out the door of Luke's Diner. Lorelai looked around at the diner, and got pity looks from the town. She turned to Luke. "Luke. I think I finally lost her." "Come here." Luke came around the counter, and pulled her into a hug. "It will be ok, Lor. She'll come around. She just needs time." "I hope you're right."

Rory walked to her car, and got in. She couldn't believe her mother. She just didn't get it. Logan was a great guy! She didn't even know him, and it wasn't as if she was trying to either. Since she cant accept him, the Lorelai just couldn't accept her anymore. Rory turned and looked at Luke's. She saw Luke hugging her mother. "Good-bye, mom." Rory got into her car, and drove out of Stars Hollow, not planning on ever coming back.

Author's Note: Sorry that it is so short! I hope you liked it, and please review. Just incase some of you readers didn't know, we authors like reviews. It makes us feel important and special. We also like suggestions too, well at least this author. The next chapter will be up soon. I already have it written. I am going to be so busy the next two weeks there might only be one or two updates. I do not know how long this story is going to be, so please bare with me. Hope you like it – GrangersTwin666


	2. Chapter 1

Things Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! I actually don't own anything now that I think about it. Damn that is sad.

Chapter 1

_**6 months later**_

"Ace! Come on! Can we please talk about this?" "No! You cheated on me! You told me that you were over being a playboy, and wanted to be a regular boyfriend. I guess I was expecting too much!" "I didn't try to cheat on you! She forced herself on me. You just walked in at a bad moment." "A Bad Moment! In our bedroom! Damn, Logan! Why! What did I do that made you want another woman! Is it because I want to work, and not be your little trophy wife? Or maybe because I actually have a brain, and use it? Or am I just not good enough in bed for you? Huh?" Logan just stared at her shocked. "Ace!" "Do not call me that!" "I love you! I never wanted this to happen!" "Funny way to show it." Logan walked closer to Rory and tried to touch her arm, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" "Rory! I didn't do anything! God! Why the hell wont you believe me! Before this, what did I ever do to betray your trust!" Rory opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. A dark look passed over her eyes, and Logan became worried.

"I left my mother! My best friend! For you! All of that, my town, friends, my mom, and Luke! All for you, Logan! But it was all for nothing! You went and cheated on me! My God!" Rory walked into their bedroom, and started to pack her bag, throwing in clothes, and a couple books. "Rory! Think about this! I don't want you to leave!" "What is there to think about? Logan, I don't belong here!" "Where?" "Here! Your world. Logan, I am a small town girl. All my life, my mom kept me away from the High Society world. I always took it for granted. She was always there to make sure that I didn't get swept up into that world." "So, you don't like me because of where I come from! I didn't ask for this life, Rory! It was forced on me! I would so much rather be a small town guy with a great girl like you as my girlfriend! But not with my dad! Noo!" "Yea, right, Logan. You wouldn't be able to survive without your American Express Black Card! My. Master and Commander!" Rory threw one last thing into her bag, and pulled it onto her shoulder. "I'll have Finn and Colin pack the rest of my stuff later." Rory walked over to Logan, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Logan. But I have to go." Rory set her in the palm of his hand, and left.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while, but live has been so stressful! Oh well, so here it is and thanks everyone who reviewed!

Things Change Chapter 2

Once in her car, Rory dialed Stephanie's number. "Hey! You have reached the famous Stephanie. She can't come to the phone right now because she is a very important person, and probably doesn't have time to talk to you. Or else the 'rents dragged her to do something. So, she will call you back later. Oh, and P.S. – Colin, you looked so damn sexy in those jeans this morning! Love ya!" Rory groaned, and left her a message. "Hey, Steph. It's me. Um, I need a place to crash tonight, so please call me back. Logan and I broke up, and I can't stand to stay at the apartment. Call me." Rory closed her phone, and kept driving on unfamiliar rodes.

"Luke! Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" "You are going to kill yourself one of these days." "Aww, you know you'll miss me! Now, please! Need my caffine fix for the next 30 minutes!" Luke gave her a pointed look, but poured her a cup anyways. "Thank-you!" Lorelai leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss. "I have to go. Sookie is freaking out over at the Inn. Apparently, she can't think of anything to cook for tonight's dinner." "Ok. See you tonight." "Love you." Lorelai grabbed her coffee and walked out the door.

Lorelai walked into the Inn ten minutes later. Michel walked up to her. "She is freaking me out. Go fix her." "I am on it, Michel. Just man the front desk, ok? And be nice to the quests." Lorelai walked back to the kitchen and made her way in.

"Sookie?" "Finally! Come taste this!" Sookie shoved a spoon full of something into Lorelai's mouth. "Well!" "Sookie, it is delicious, as is always expected from you!" Sookie rolled her eyes, and walked back towards the stove. "But I have made it like a thousand times!" "Then we know you won't burn it!" "Lorelai!" "Sorry, Sook. Look, you are an amazing chef, not to mention a great mom, and whatever you make will be delicious." "Thanks, Lorelai." Sookie turned back to the stove. "On, shoot!" "What now?" "I forgot to cancel all the food I ordered for Rory's party!" As soon as Sookie said this, Lorelai's face instantly dropped. Sookie turned, and saw her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I have been planning her party for over six months. Of course, apart from yours." "Not, it's ok." "Have you talked to her?" "No, not since that night at the Luke's." Sookie pulled Lorelai into a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. She will come back. You two are so close. She can't stay away forever." Lorelai smiled slightly and pulled away. "I just wish she would call. Even just to yell at me. At least it would be contact. Better than this freeze out." Sookie nodded sadly, and went back to thinking of what to cook for dinner.

Rory picked up her cell, and dialed Finn's number. "Hey, Love. What's up?" "I need your help." "Course, love. You don't even need to ask. What is it?" "Actually, I need both your, and Colin's help. Moving." There was a silence on the other end. "Finn?" "What did he do?" He sounded very protective. "It doesn't matter, but I need your's and Colin's help to move my stuff out of the apartment." "Course, love. When?" "Tomorrow." "Ok. One more question. Are you all right, love?" Rory didn't answer right away. "Yea, fine. Just need some time to think about things." "Ok. I'll tell Colin. See you at the apartment around 10:30." "Am or Pm?" Rory asked in a teasing voice. "Ha. Ha. Bye, love." "Bye." Rory hung up her cell, and sighed.

She was at Stephanie's apartment. When Rory showed up, she refused to answer any of her questions. She just went straight to Stephanie's guest room, and locked the door. Steph had heard nothing from inside the room since Rory had locked the door. Sick of waiting, Steph picker up her phone and dialed Finn's number. "Hello?" "Finn! Tell me what happened! Now!" "About what? I swear I did not do anything! I think. I have been a good boy today. I have only had one glass of scotch." "Not that! Why did Rory and Logan break-up, and why is she not saying anything? What did Logan do?" Steph asked in an accusing tone. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down, love. I don't know any details. Rory only called to ask for Colin's help and mine tomorrow to pack up her stuff. She didn't say why they broke up. Is my favorite sheila doing ok?" "I thought I was your favorite, and I don't know. She hasn't been out of the guest room since she got here. I'm just waiting till she comes out for coffee." "Ok, make some, and she will probably come out." "Ok. I just wish I knew what happened. Them maybe I could better help her." "I know, Steph. I think Logan did something. They wouldn't just break-up out of nowhere. She had actually changed, Logan." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when did you become Mr. Sensitive? You never care about things like this." "Since Rory came into our lives." "Ok, so you do know that I am a girl right? And I have been trying for years to get you to change, and never got through to you. And then here came Gilmore, and you got all mushy. What did she do that was so special?" " Didn't judge me, or care that I have money." "Well, I don't either." "Yes, love, but you also have money. Rory showed me fun without money. Not that I don't enjoy having money. But ya gotta love those small town girls!" Stephanie laughed. "Yea, you do. Hey, I think I just heard her, so I am gonna go check on her." "Ok, and don't forget to reminder her about meeting us at the apartment in the morning." "Ok, bye." Stephanie hung up the phone, and headed towards the quest room.

Steph knocked on the door, but received no answer. Checking that door to see if it was locked, Steph walked into the room. The sight she saw was Rory curled up into a little ball, crying. "Rory?" Stephanie asked. Her answer was a hic-up from Rory. Steph walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Rory. She absent-mindedly started to rub her back. "Sweety, tell what happened?" Rory looked at Steph and asked, "What did I do? Was I a bad girlfriend? I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. We were doing great living together." Rory hic-upped again. Stephanie looked down at her with sympathy and confusion in her eyes. "You are not a bad girlfriend, honey. Your one of the best I know." Rory then asked in a pleading voice, "Then why did he not tell me we broke up at Thanksgiving, and sleep with all of Honor's bridal party while we were apart? Because I just thought we were taking a break. Couple's do that." Stephanie was taken back by her question. "Do you want some coffee, sweety?" Rory nodded her head no. "Ok, well I am going to go get you some wallowing food, ok?" Rory nodded yes. "Ok, sweetie I'll be back later." Stephanie stood up and walked out of the room. She grabbed her keys, and headed towards her car with a look of determination on her face, planning on doing a lot more than buying food.

A/N: Ok! There you go! Chapter 2 is finally up. I had it written for a while, but didn't have time to type it. Ok, I tried to make the dialogue easier to read because someone said it was a little hard. If it ok, tell me, and I will continue to do it this way, or tell me to change and I will. Please review, and stay tuned.

**Preview: Stephanie talks to Logan about what happened at Honor's wedding…..**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been sick with the stomach flu for the past two weeks, and on top of that school. So, anyways, here you go!

Things Change – Chapter 3

Stephanie drove toward Logan's apartment, dangerously pushing the speed limit. As soon as she got there, Steph jumped out, barely taking time to turn off her car. She stormed up the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. She walked down the marble floors; her heels clicking extremely fast. She threw open his door, and yelled, "Huntzberger!" "Why the hell are you yelling, Steph!" She walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't 'Steph' me, Huntz! What the hell did you do this time? How could you have messed up this fast? You two haven't even been back together for more than a couple months, and she is at my house crying her eyes out! What the hell did you do, Logan?" Logan's shoulders dropped. "I messed, no, fucked up big time." Stephanie sighed. "What did you do? Please, just tell me, Logan," Steph asked in a pleading voice. "You know around thanksgiving?" Steph shook her head yes. "Well, just before that, her friend Jess came. They had plans to go out, but I invited myself along." "Logan, what does this have to do with why you tow broke up?" "You have to know the whole story. Well, at the bar we went to, I was an ass to her friend. He ended up walking out, and Rory followed. They probably talked outside, because when she came back in, she was ranting about how all we did was drink, and going on about quitting Yale, and then we got into it. I was drink, and I thought she was blaming me for all the drinking and stuff. I ended up leaving her at the bar." Steph didn't know what to say. "Then, on Thanksgiving, Honor called her and told Rory that she was sorry about us breaking up. She had no clue. I told my family that we broke up when they kept questioning her absence. Rory just thought we were taking a break." "Why did you break up with her, Logan! She is the best thing that has EVER happened to you." "You think I don't know that! God, Steph." "Then why the hell did you break up with her?" Logan turned his face away from Steph who was steaming. "Why?" "Because I was scared! There! Are you happy now? You know my history!" "Logan, this is Rory! How the hell can you be scared of her? She wouldn't hurt you! At least not on purpose." "I wasn't scared of her! I was scared of what I felt for her!" Stephanie's eyes widened. "You realized you loved her, didn't you?" Logan nodded and quietly said, "yes." "Why didn't you just tell her? I know she told you that she loved you, but that you didn't have to say it back." His head shot up. "How do you know that?" "Logan. Me and Rory are close. We talk about these things." Logan went and sat down on the couch. "Why did you hide from her?" "Because I had never felt that for someone. You know me Steph; I was the playboy. Not the boyfriend type. But Ace was special, so I gave it a shot. I didn't realize that I would like it so much. Much less fall in love." "Ok, now explain to me what happened over Thanksgiving, and why Rory's balling her eyes out at my place." Logan sighed, and shifted into a more comfortable position. "I was so lonely without Rory. I missed her banter, coffee addictions, her reading habits, but most of all just her company. So, I slept with a few girls." Steph drew in a breath, ready to lay into him. "Before you go off on me, Steph, let me explain. I was trying to go back to my old ways. I tried running away from my feelings but I couldn't. I felt horrible for doing it. I stopped; I then turned to drinking. But the girls I slept with happened to be Honor's wedding party." Stephanie realized what might have happened and said, "And they talked about it in front of her. Probably after Honor left, too." "Yea. So when she wasn't at the ceremony, or the reception, I got worried. I went looking for her, and found her in Honor's dressing room. She started yelling, and things. I tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me not to be at the apartment from 10 to 1. So that she could get her stuff. Then, I guess, she went to your place." Stephanie shook her head. "You really screwed up, Huntz." Logan shook his head. "I know. You want to know what is worse? I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. At the reception." Stephanie stopped pacing, and looked at Logan. "Oh my God, Logan. I am so sorry." She drew him up into a hug, and he broke down.

A/N: Ok, now Rory is going to be going in away in about two chapters. I am having a hard time deciding where she should go. I'll give you what I thought, and tell me what you think, or give me some of your own ideas. I am up for them! And, this will be a ROGAN in the END.

OPTIONS 

Rory goes to New York, and meets up with Jess, and starts going to NYU. Also work at the New York Times under a penname.

Rory transfers to Princeton, and meets up with Tristan, and they become really good friends. (if you pick this one, give me a couple ideas to run with)

OR tell me something you want. I was thinking LA or Chicago, or somewhere totally different! Please tell me!

NOW…. You have read and reviewed, do my poll or survey or questionnaire thingy! PLEAZZZZ


End file.
